My Perfect Disaster
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: Ally's summer was not going according to plan. She'd have to spend it in Alaska with her workaholic of a mother and her aunt who reads tarot cards. But will this summer be a disaster or completely perfect? -Auslly-


**One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book Fixing Delilah, Sarah Ockler does. And I also don't own Austin&Ally, because if I did, I'd be dating Ross Lynch by now and Raini, Calum and Laura would all be my friends. .-.**

* * *

"Penny, there's been an emergency."

* * *

I didn't want to go there. To Alaska, I mean. Why'd _I_ have to spend my summer all the way in such a _**place**_? I haven't even been there in nine years, yet, I was being dragged back. "You owe me for this, Ally. You tried to steal that packet of pens earlier this week."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. It was an _**accident**_. I hadn't meant to take them, I simply forgotten that they were in my _**hands**_. I was walking out and the next thing I knew, I was being taken by security and they were calling my mother. I scowled and looked out the window. Of course she wouldn't believe me, she barely knew a shitload about me. She only cared about her work. Fucking workaholic, I _**hated**_ her. I opened up my window and stuck my head out of it.

Before I left, I had snuck of to be with my non-boyfriend (you know, a boyfriend who really isn't your boyfriend) on Miami Beach. Nonetheless, we went at night and had such a glorious time.

I lied.

It was incredibly boring. We did what we usually did. Go to the beach and have such dry conversations. Like yesterday, it was _**so**_ dry. "So… you're grounded?" he asked me, placing a hand on my lower back.

I nodded and proceeded to tell him why I was grounded, except, he wasn't listening. "Yeah, sucks, huh?" he had told me after I was done.

I frowned. I knew Dallas wasn't someone you could just confine in because he didn't care about what you had to say, more like what you were going to _**do**_ with him interested his pigheaded self. So, we ended up making out on the beach for what felt like an eternity before we pulled away and ended up going further.

My mother knew about my little fiascos with Dallas, it was no secret. As a matter of a fact, the _**entire school knew**_. It was out of the closet and around. I looked at my phone on my lap and turned it on. Quickly, I found Dallas' name and clicked on it. I texted him a few words all the while glancing at my mother.

_**Srry, won't b in Miami for summer. Got caught up in some bullshit. Text me soon. Xoxox.**_

My mother, in the nick of time, had taken her eyes off the road and grabbed my phone. I glared at her and she just pocketed my phone before pulling into the airport parking lot. I wanted so bad to just hit her, but I calmed myself down. As soon as she parked the car, I stormed out of it, ignoring her yells my way. She just didn't understand, I didn't want to talk to her.

She opened up the trunk and I grabbed all my suitcases and bags (just two, really. She had almost ten) before storming into the airport. She just had to grab my entertainment out of my hands, didn't she? It was honestly unnecessary. "Allison Sienna Dawson, get back here!"

Did she honestly think I was going to turn around? There was a reason I asked for my ticket and made sure I had all my ID and passport. I was going to stray from her ass, if I could obviously. Oh yes, did I mention anything about my dad? If I didn't, I'd be sure to tell you all about him now. My dad, his name was Nicolas Dawson and he was a hockey player. But, he was almost deceased. He died before my mother could even say to him that she was pregnant. It doesn't surprise me that she didn't bother to get his damn number.

Anyways, he was a great hockey player, only twenty-nine when he had died. Mom, she was twenty-three when she first had me. She's forty-one now, as I was eighteen. My dad died a terrible death. He was impaled by another car as he was driving to a game. It's heartbreaking, really. I would love to meet him and get to know him, but it wasn't like I ever would anymore.

He's dead.

Every day I imagine him just being here for me, wondering how close I'd be to him rather than my working workaholic of a mother. It took a while to get through the process of getting on the plane, but I was finally sitting on it. Not too long after, mother came onto the plane, sitting beside me. I almost groaned. I had tried to get away from her without succeeding.

I _**hate her guts**_.

I grumbled a string of curse words under my breath and looked out the window. She was on the phone, talking to a client. _Of course she is, she never did pay me much attention,_ I thought angrily. I just wanted to get off this plane and far away from her already. I stood up and moved pass her to go to the bathroom. As I was walking, I bumped into someone. They grunted, I grunted and they grabbed my arms before I could fall. I mumbled a quick thanks to them and looked up at them.

Well, _him_, now. He cast me a small smile and I blushed. It was so charming and beautiful. He had dark sunglasses over his eyes and his blond hair looked tousled from sleep or something. I took a step out of his arms and moved to walk past him. But honestly, I could've sworn I heard him mumble 'Ally?' in a way that made him sound happy.

It creeped me out, but I was quite glad I had got to the bathroom quickly. I locked the door and took my laptop out of my bag. I wasn't going to allow her to take this electronic. I typed in a web address and frowned. It was still there.

_**Ally, I don't do anything to hurt people or things that the viewers wouldn't want. I'm sorry, but I'm not taking down the picture.**_

_**-Lilly**_

I clenched my fists and inhaled deeply. There was a picture of me and Dallas kissing. I was pressed up against the school building, my hands wounded into his hair and our bodies pressed tightly together. I had demanded that Lilly take it down from the school blog, but she had absolutely refused and it pissed me off. I almost lost my temper, but I made sure to control it. After all, I would've gotten suspended again and that wouldn't do well, seeing as my grades went from A's to complete D's.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, the plane is about to take off. Please return to your seat," I heard.

I sighed, closed the laptop and put it away. I walked out of the bathroom and back to my seat, only to find my window seat occupied by the blond guy from earlier. He was listening to music and looking out the window. The only seat left was between him and my mother. I groaned quietly to myself and sat between the both of them. "Ally, be nice. This is Austin Moon, you remember him, right?" my mother said.

Austin Moon? I didn't remember a single person that went by that name. As if he knew I had turned to stare at him, he pulled out his headphones and smiled brightly at me. I grimaced when he reached over to give me a hug. I allowed my arms to hang limply at my sides as he tightly hugged me. Subconsciously, I inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled like a summer's breeze, that Ralph Lauren cologne (Polo Blue, I think) and a little bit of sweat. In other words, he smelled pretty damn good. But I didn't know him, yet he was hugging me. "It's been a while, Ally," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. It wasn't everyday a hot guy hugged you and whispered your name in your ear. I was going to memorize this moment. I nodded dumbly, still not remembering who he was. He let me go and looked me in my eyes. "Wow, you're extremely beautiful now," he complimented.

I blushed and casted my eyes my mother's way to glare at her. She looked at me and tapped her Bluetooth. I mentally cursed her. Did she actually think I was going to remember anyone from Alaska? No, I wouldn't. She was the one who pulled the disappearing act, stopped visiting and eventually I decided to forget everything and everyone.

I fucking hate her. She was doing this on purpose because she thought I had no friends. Well, I didn't, but I didn't want to make _**new ones**_. Austin's hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He pointed at my seatbelt and I nodded. We must've been taking off already. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, buckling myself up. Austin offered me a piece of gum and I took it, mumbling my thanks. He nodded and put back in his headphones.

He looked at me once more and smiled brightly. I wanted to look away but it was so genuine. "I'm so happy to see you again, Ally," he said.

I cursed him for being so nice. I didn't even remember him.

* * *

I was jolted awake by an air bump. It made me jump and wonder when I ever started sleeping in the first place. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at my mother. She was furiously typing away on her laptop and yelling at one of her clients. I felt embarrassed to be sitting beside her. "You two are so cute," she told me as she hung up the Bluetooth.

I was confused for a mere second, but then I realized my shoulder was pretty heavy. When I looked down, Austin just happened to be resting his head on my shoulder, sleeping soundly. Out of instinct, I pushed his head off my shoulder and grimaced. My grimace turned into a wince when his head smacked off the side of the window, _jolting him_ awake.

He rubbed his temple and whined. He was like a freaking kid. He looked at me and pouted. "Awh, I was so comfortable."

I rolled my eyes and sunk in my seat angrily. I wanted to be off this plane and on hard ground again. I pouted and rubbed my eyes. If I wasn't off this plane in another hour, I was going to scream. "_Ladies and gentleman, buckle up. We should be landing in a few minutes, thank you,"_ the captain spoke.

I mentally jumped up and down. Mom closed her laptop and put it away, buckling up. I was happy I didn't take off my seatbelt as mother and Austin had done. Just as I was resting, Austin tapped my shoulder frantically. I looked at him, hoping that I wasn't showing my anger at the nice boy. He shoved his phone in my face, forcing me to look at some picture.

What really shocked me was that in the picture was a little me and smaller him playing in a river happily. We were splashing each other with water and smiling. I frowned, it must've been my happier days when I actually liked my mother and knew who the hell he was. "This was ten years ago, I was nine and you were eight. It was only two years before you stopped coming up to Point Hope, Ally," he told me.

Now I remembered everything clearly. We stopped going to Point Hope after Grandfather's death. I can vaguely recall Grandmother not liking me all that much, maybe because my middle name was the name of her late daughter, Sienna Mitch. Austin pulled his phone away from my face and I narrowed my eyes at him. Now I remember, Austin had been my best summer friend. We were always together and everyone would joke about us marrying each other one day.

Actually, apart from my Grandfather, Mother and aunt, Austin was the only other person I was close to. I was always by his side and usually his parents acknowledged me as their future daughter-in-law. At the time, I was too young to realize they were saying that Austin and I were going to marrying one day, so I laughed it off and took everything as a compliment.

Austin smiled at me again and I felt like punching him. Why was he so happy and I was as grumpy as fuck? Why couldn't I be like him? At this rate, I'd be just like my mother, forty-one, single and very unhappy. I frowned and looked at my fingernails. "Hey, we're landing! I can see my dad!" Austin said cheerfully.

I noticed he hadn't mentioned his mother as he waved down below. I looked at him and opened my mouth to ask him a question, but Mother beat me to it. "What about your mother, Austin?" she asked.

Austin looked back at us, a bit puzzled. Then it hit him and he chuckled. "My parents are divorced. My mom lives in Miami and dad lives here, in Point Hope, Alaska," he told us.

I wanted to shrug and say I didn't care, but I did. I did care. I actually liked Austin before and maybe I would be able to like him again. Something occurred to me. Why were we in Point Hope, Alaska after eight years? I looked at my mother and frowned again. "Why are we coming back here? I thought you hated it up here?" I sneered.

I was well aware of Austin watching me angrily demand things from my mother, but I honestly could care less. She frowned and cleared her throat. "My mother died. We are here for the funeral and we'll be out by the end of July," she told me.

I frowned. I hadn't known Grandmother was sick. Then again, mother never did talk to her family anymore. She shut everyone and everything out. That bitch, I hate her. "I heard about that." I looked at Austin and sent him a glare. He, however, didn't notice it as he looked at my mother. "I'm sorry about your loss, Ms. Mitch," he said.

My mother smiled – _**smiled**_ – at Austin and nodded. "Thank you, Austin. But please, call me Penny," she told him.

I closed my eyes, imagining that I was stabbing both Austin and my mother. Damnable assholes, they're ruining my summer. It's their fault. Well, not Austin's as much as my mother. But still, I feel like he's never going to leave me alone.

And I feared that most.

* * *

I was the first to get my bags and rush out of the luggage carousel area. Once I was away from everyone and lost my mother and Austin, I strolled through the airport, looking for familiar faces. I gave up after twenty-three minutes and collapsed in a seat beside a blond male and red-headed female. I groaned and closed my eyes, unaware of the two people smiling widely at me. "Allison, I ought to ground for another week for that! Did I not say to stay and wait for Austin and – Mike and Jasmine, you're already here," my mother shrilled.

I opened my eyes and looked at the red-head. I squealed and hugged her tightly. She laughed and patted my back, kissing my temple. "Aunty Jasmine, you're here! I missed you!"

I honestly did. The last time I saw her was when I went to visit her in Colorado with Mother three years back. The only thing was, Mother stayed in a hotel after dropping me off three blocks before Jasmine's house and leaving. Yeah, I know right, she's so damn bitter. She wouldn't even agree to greet her sister and left me to walk all the way to the woman's house.

See why I hate her?

Anyways, I inhaled my aunt's familiar scent, lavenders and honey. I missed that scent, it actually smelled like home. She let me go and pinched my cheeks. "I remember you being an awkward fifteen year old with braces, you look gorgeous," she cooed at me.

I smiled brighter than before and nodded furiously. "Braces?" a voice piped up. We looked at Austin, who walked past me to greet Jasmine. "Have any pictures, Jasmine?"

I blushed angrily and looked at my feet. I didn't want Austin seeing pictures of my awkward teenage year. Jasmine nodded and laughed. "Austin, I remember seeing you last year. You were never _this_ tall. You really did grow. How tall are you now? Six foot?" Jasmine asked.

Austin chuckled and I immediately feel in love with his laugh. It was so rich and deep. It made my insides tingle uncontrollably. I felt myself scowl. I hated that his laugh had an effect on me. "Nope, I'm six foot-two," he told her.

Damn, he was freaking tall. I'd probably looked like a dwarf beside him. Jasmine snickered. "Ally's only five foot-five. She's pretty short, huh?" My mother snorted and Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I don't know where she gets it from, though. No one in our family was that short, probably over five foot-six or something."

"I'm average height," I murmured.

Austin laughed, along with his father, and ruffled my hair. I scowled at the gesture. I was not a dog. My hands flew up to my hair to fix it. Austin snickered at my reaction. "Ally, it's been a while. You too, Penny," Mike said.

My mother snorted again and walked off. Jasmine scowled darkly but smiled brightly at us. "Forget about her attitude! Are you ready to go back to the cottage, Ally?" she asked me.

They began walking off and I scowled at their moving figures. "Yeah right, I like be surrounded by a cottage that three different people died in," I murmured.

"Ally, move along now!" Austin and Jasmine yelled.

I groaned and followed them at my own pace. I wanted to leave already.

* * *

Nothing about this place had changed. It was still the same old house that rested by the lake. Austin and Mike still lived next doors and the house seemed to still be falling apart on its own. Miraculous, nothing had changed. Why would it? Grandmother was probably too grumpy to do anything. "So, Austin and Mika volunteered to help fix things around here. I thought we'd help out too. Ally, your room is the first on the right," mother said.

Jasmine grabbed my hands and walked me up the stairs to the room. She smiled hesitantly at me. "Don't break anything, this was Sienna's room. Be careful," she told me. I nodded. "Oh and I want to take you out into town. Be down in five minutes, alright?"

I visibly beamed and nodded. I threw opened the door and put all my stuff on my bed. Maybe if I ignored Austin and my mother by staying closely by my aunt's side, my summer won't be all that bad.

* * *

**This book is loosely based off a book called Fixing Delilah. You guys should try reading it, I fell in love with it. **

**So, did you guys hate/love/like the first chapter. Review your thoughts.**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
